


Student and Teacher

by retrospectav



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know I might blog about this. I could call it Sherlock’s Awkward Sexual Adventure,” John joked playfully.<br/>“Please don’t, John,” was all Sherlock could say before he was turned on his heels and kissed lovingly by John on the lips. When the kiss was broken Sherlock was beaming once more. “You little-“<br/>“Ah ah ah,” John cooed in Sherlock’s lowered ear as he hugged his partner tightly. “Save it for Julia…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued, just leave a comment below.  
> Inspired by this movie: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2112210/  
> I recommend it, a good laugh.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” The low American accent of the husky women objected at the plan laid out before her by the tall dark man with errant curls strewn across his forehead and a thick woollen coat billowing around his slight frame.

“If I’ve come all this way do you think I would be ‘kidding’?” The man rebuffed. His piercing blue eyes catching the woman in an almost hypnotising stare.

“Okay…”the woman replied again, “I just need a minute to get over what you’re asking me to do… the Great Sherlock Holmes coming to me for sex advice!”

The man whom this name belonged cringed at the delivery of the woman’s words, itching to correct her grammar and intonations on the spot, but he reined himself back. He needed this woman’s help, much as he loathed the formalities of it, it was all for John. Their relationship had been on rocky ground, but things had really been set off when John hadn’t wanted to have sex the night after their last near death experience. 

*

Sherlock racked his brains to find a simple explanation to the problem and found the only probable solution however improbable was the truth.

*

“You’re…not the best ‘in bed,’ Sherlock,” John blurted out frustratingly. He was now looking at the ground with his hands on his hips and rocking on the heels of his shoes. “There, I said it. Happy now?”

“Well, no…” Sherlock stood also in the musky, tobacco smelling flat of 221B Baker Street. He leaned on one foot uncomfortably and tried to meet John’s gaze. John was still staring at the floor, embarrassed by his sudden actions. “It seems to me John, that I have developed a relationship between my mutual satisfaction in correlation to your levels of happiness.” Sherlock prattled off, as if he was reciting the alphabet.

“You could’ve just said ‘That’s bullshit.’ Save your breath,” John doted calmly, but in an authoritative voice. “But fortunately for you, I’ve come to interpret your words differently.” John brought his eyes to Sherlock’s bemused face and stepped forward. “Don’t worry about it Sherlock. I know you’re new to this whole experience. Maybe we’ve rushed into it too much, not giving you enough time to adjust to this new found side of your life. Y’know as a doctor, I’m sure there are some tips on self-pleasuring in a book of mine somewhere-”

“No, don’t!” Sherlock pleaded. “That won’t be necessary. I can do some research on my own. It can’t be that hard surely,” Sherlock took a quiet step towards John. “Besides if you teach me, there’ll be no surprises for you when I’m fully qualified.” Sherlock raised his nose in the air, but gave John a slight wink.

“Qualified?!” John scoffed in disbelief, “I don’t think that’s exactly how it works Sherlock. Look-“ John sighed heavily and covered his forehead wearily. “…look, I know someone who may be able to help you with your…our situation,”

“Really? Who?” Sherlock skeptically asked, “Not someone I know is it? Not Lestrade. Oh hell-”

“Sherlock! No! It’s not Lestrade and definitely not someone you know, living or dead,”

“Quite right then,” Sherlock was calm once more.

“It’s a woman I used to date. Years ago… She was very beautiful and kind,”

“Oh?” Sherlock became curious, “So why are you not with her now?”

“Because I’m with you, silly,” John moved his hand from his brow and chuckled at Sherlock. “Don’t tell me you’re getting jealous?”

“No…not jealous. It just seems interesting to me that she seems to possess the qualities a lot of men find attractive in a woman, but yet here you are,”

John hoped he hadn’t had to explain this out loud, but there was no denying it now. “I-“

Sherlock’s mind raced into action. Beautiful and kind woman who John dated many years ago. All the necessary criteria for a happy life together. What was it that made them split? Drugs? A gambling problem? “Aha! You found out she was homosexual,”

“Close Sherlock, very close. She turned out to be bisexual,” John folded his arms to his chest and looked amused at Sherlock’s reaction. He had hoped this wouldn’t come up in conversation, but now that it had he was going to get some enjoyment out of it.

“Oh dear, bit not good?” Sherlock asked, perplexed.

“Yeah, a bit not good. And seeing as I wasn’t keen on having a threesome at the time, well we went our separate ways,”

“I see,” Sherlock looked down at John in that peacock-like manner, sucking his full lower lip in thought. “Oh, I can’t see why it would hurt. Okay John, I’m prepared to sally forth with this little adventure of ours.”

“Brilliant,” John found himself invigorated after having discussed an uncomfortable situation with his lover. “You’ll like her, she’s very nice.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I’ll write you down the details. You’ve got no cases on at the moment; you could go see her tomorrow?” John liked being helpful.

“I think I might,” Sherlock’s gaze had now wandered out the window overlooking the street below, “I just might.”

“Here you are,” John placed a small piece of paper in Sherlock’s hand while he was still entranced by the light coming through the nearby window.

“Oh thanks,” Sherlock registered the paper in his hand and stuffed it into his warm trench coat. He walked to his room to get ready for bed.

“Y’know I might blog about this. I could call it Sherlock’s Awkward Sexual Adventure,” John joked playfully.

“Please don’t, John,” was all Sherlock could say before he was turned on his heels and kissed lovingly by John on the lips. When the kiss was broken Sherlock was beaming once more. “You little-“

“Ah ah ah,” John cooed in Sherlock’s lowered ear as he hugged his partner tightly. “Save it for Julia…”


	2. Chapter 2

“So Mr. Holmes, you’ve listened to my ex-boyfriend and decided to visit me for sex advice?” Julia enquired accusingly. She was dressed in a strappy sheer black night gown with lace trimming that just covered her rear. She laid down seductively on her scarlet love seat, crossed her legs, grabbed a nearby black feather boa and wrapped it around her neck. She sighed impatiently.

Sherlock stood stiff as a board in the middle of Julia’s apartment. “Um…I’m sorry do you usually wear that attire?” He motioned to what she was wearing.

“The boa? No. But today’s my day off so I stay in my pyjamas. Is there a problem?”

“No, I…” Sherlock paused when he heard her question. He had heard someone say that before. Himself. He recalled saying it when he felt his most confident. And now he was being addressed by a very sexually confident ex-girlfriend of John’s. Julia stared at Sherlock to continue. He came away from his thought and simply answered “No, there’s no problem. You’re just very beautiful,” Sherlock gave a small courteous smile.

“Oh, well thank you honey. But flattery won’t help you pass the test.” She winked cheekily.

“Test? What test? I thought you would give me some information and then I’d be on my way,” Sherlock didn’t like the sound of where this was going. He fidgeted with his black leather gloves he had removed from his long slender hands. What had he got himself into?

“Oh sorry, did I say test? I meant to say tests. There are a series of tests I will put you through, guaranteed to seduce anyone, whatever they’re persuasion.” Julia had now gracefully lifted herself up from where she was laying.

“I don’t understand. How can there be different tests?” Sherlock was getting frustrated now. He didn’t like not knowing things.

“Honey, do you think everyone in this big wide world gets off in the same way? That would be just plain boring…and bad for business. So, we all have our little kinks,” Julia threw the feather boa over her shoulder and got to her feet.

Sherlock had the sudden urge to bolt out the door. He wasn’t frightened, he just felt out of his depth, but his brain fought with itself causing him to stay exactly where he had been standing since he walked in the door. Julia sauntered up to Sherlock and looked him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant deep green. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, her hands swaying and occasionally touching his own.

“Rub and tug.” Julia’s face was serious, eyes still staring straight through his usual smart ass façade. “Dirty talk. Cunnilingus. Cross dressing. BDSM.” As Julia rolled this list off her tongue, she walked closely around Sherlock hands wandering over his shoulders, arms and back. She made a point of brushing herself against his ass. “You still with me, hun?” Julia peered over his shoulder, running her hands across his chest and down to his groin, pressing hard.

“Cunni- what?!” Thank goodness, Sherlock was okay.

“I thought I might’ve given you a heart attack.” Julia was genuinely concerned.

“No, nothing like that. Us Holmes boys are made of stronger stuff,” Sherlock said jovially.

Julia brought herself around to stand in front of Sherlock again, placing her hands on her hips. “I know,” was all she said.

Sherlock gave a quizzical look, his mind flying into deduction mode, but he quickly stopped himself. He really didn’t want to know what she had meant.

“So, we’ll make a start then?” Julia still stood in front of him.

“What! Now?” Sherlock was dumbstruck.

“No time like the present, my friend,” Julia gave a welcoming smile. “I need to go to the bathroom. Meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes, okay?” She waltzed down her hallway to the bathroom on her left and quietly closed the door behind her.

“Right,” said Sherlock, “I’m doing this for John.”


	3. Chapter 3

Julia glided into the kitchen in a flurry of black, hair tied back from her face with a determined look on her face. She managed to startle Sherlock who had moved into the kitchen and resigned himself to rest his back against the edge of the bench, near the kitchen sink. Julia acknowledged Sherlock’s presence, but moved to the refrigerator and retrieved something from inside. She placed a paper package on the island bench and grabbed a nearby metal bowl. She emptied the paper package into the bowl and placed it squarely on the preparation area.

“You hungry, hun?”

The question seemed innocent enough to Sherlock. “Well no, not at the moment. Don’t eat while I’m working, digestion slows me down.”

“Well then,” Julia replied, “All the more for me. You’ll still have to help me prepare it though.” She slid over to where the bowl was sitting and dove her hands in, breaking apart whatever was contained inside.

Sherlock cautiously moved alongside Julia and peeked over the edge of the bowl. Inside there were at least a dozen raw shrimps. Julia was slowly picking each up carefully and stripping them of their hard shells.

“Come and help me, hun,” Julia asked. Sherlock mumbled something under his breath about food poisoning and correct temperatures, but Julia was impatient to teach and Sherlock was shy to learn. He had only managed to shake off his coat and scarf and roll up his sleeves before Julia having already wiped her hands on a dish towel, spun around and pulled Sherlock around her rear. She guided his arms over her own and immersed both his hands into the cool, rough texture below. Julia arched her back into Sherlock’s front and asked simply, “So how do you feel?”

“This is very cold.”

“Good deduction Mr. Holmes, but I was hoping for something more. How does this make you feel?” As Julia said this she ground her ass on Sherlock’s crotch.

“Ahh…uncomfortable?” Sherlock was utterly clueless again.

“Honey, what’s this lesson about?”

“I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“Dirty talk, Sherlock! Haven’t you done this with John before?”

“No, in fact we haven’t. We usually are so overcome by an adrenaline rush supplied by our last death-defying case that we skip the ‘foreplay’ as it is called and go straight onto the main course.” Sherlock laughed at his seemingly clever analogy, but Julia was not pleased.

“Sherlock, I need you to start talking dirty to me now.” She grabbed his long slender hands in hers and worked at peeling the shrimp using his hands instead of hers. 

“Go on hun, I’m waiting.”

“Oh right, um…this is dirty.”

Julia looked up for a moment, “Well, yes. That’s good, but I need more. Talk about yourself now.”

Sherlock cocked his head to the side and tried again, “I feel dirty?”

“It’s not a question, it’s a statement. What do you like about John?”

“I like his…body.”

“Yes, good. What else?”

“I like having sex with him.”

“Yes. What else? What do you want to do to him when you get home?”

“I want to have sex with him.”

“And…”

“I want to dominate him.”

“Yes…”

“I want him to make me feel good.”

“More!”

“I want him to suck me off!!” Sherlock growled out his order. Julia felt his voice vibrate through her like the music at the strip club. She could hear panting coming from behind her as she dropped the shrimp she was peeling, dried her hands and turned to face Sherlock. His eyes were wide with fright and his mouth was gaping open. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Don’t be sorry, honey. That was very impressive.”

“You think so?” Sherlock was surprised.

“Yeah! John’s lucky to have someone like you.” The pair smiled at each other in agreeance. Julia stepped back and gave out a short sigh. “So, shall we start our next lesson?”


	4. Chapter 4

The soft, tranquil background music greeted Julia and Sherlock as they entered the massage parlour. The reception area was decorated with vases full to the brim with white lilies. Behind a tall, dark mahogany desk sat the receptionist. She was absent-mindedly flicking through a magazine with long talon-like fingernails painted with bright red nail varnish. On approaching the desk the woman looked up at the pair that had walked in. Julia decided to do the talking, as Sherlock was clearly out of his comfort zone. On stepping forward to speak with the receptionist she noticed her red claws. Julia gulped, hoping that this woman wouldn’t be the one ‘assisting’ Sherlock today.

“Hi there. We have an appointment for my husband here, at twelve o’clock.”

“Sure sweetheart,” the woman’s voice grinded to a start, “I’ll buzz you a girl, just hang on.”

“Ok, thanks,” Julia had already explained to Sherlock that they should pretend to be a couple, much to his dismay, but Julia was kind enough to use her surname for the booking. She knew Sherlock was a man of integrity and wanted to spare him any embarrassment.

Sherlock thought otherwise. He was sure Mycroft already knew where he was, who he was with and probably even the name of the masseuse. “But this is for John,” Sherlock kept repeating to himself. His personal mantra for this entire exercise, “It’s all for John.”

A tall, wafer-thin woman with blonde ringlets and hoop earrings walked towards Julia and Sherlock. She was wearing a revealing, black tank top and sheer, spandex tights. Her high heels though were a fluoro pink colour. Something Sherlock observed as being referred to as ‘Fuck Me Pumps’. He wished he had deleted that piece of information a long time ago from his mind palace, but it had recently been a paramount detail in solving a string of murder cases. Each victim a young attractive (by some standards) woman had each wore similar makes of this absurdly fashionable trend.

“Hi darlin’, I’m Gloria. You ready?”

“We’ll see about that,” Sherlock muttered coarsely under his breath. 

Julia nudged him sharply with her elbow, “Hey sweetie, be nice!” Julia kept up the charade well.

“Why, um…yes,” Sherlock managed, faking a smile.

“You’re British,” Gloria pointed out. Hardly a quick deduction to the mind of Sherlock Holmes, but he held his tongue. “Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’ll take good care of you.” Gloria gave him a wink and then proceeded to strut back down the hallway. Sherlock stepped away to follow Gloria, but his hand had been grabbed by Julia.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked, cautious of his surrounds.

“Stay strong, Sherlock,” Julia said in a serious tone. “These people are highly trained in their profession.”

“What?” Sherlock wasn’t getting it.

“Rub and tug, Sherlock,” Julia said frustratingly. “Just-, you’ll be fine. Just hold your load. Whatever you do, hold your load.”

“Right,” Sherlock agreed. Luckily for him he had come (no pun intended) to understand what that slang meant.  


*  


The massage had more or less gone to plan. Sherlock had surprisingly enjoyed its beginnings, almost to the point of it being sensual for him. Right up until Gloria started vigorously massaging Sherlock’s cock. Then the relaxing stopped. He thought of every single unsexy thought to keep himself occupied, coupled with a lot of deep breathing exercises. This was all to the dismay of Gloria who was keen to show up this sexy, but condescending man lying naked in front of her. Thankfully Sherlock’s extended visual memory of every crime scene he had attended blocked out any unnecessary orgasm.  
After a while Gloria gave up and brought the massage to an end. She left Sherlock with as little as a harrumph and stormed out the door, leaving Sherlock to re-dress. Sherlock lay still for a moment, pleased with himself. He had heeded Julia’s advice and it had worked. John was going to be so proud of him. Sherlock was so excited he raised his arms, giving a little “Woohoo!” to himself. His cock decided to kick in then, ejaculating all over his stomach and legs. Sherlock felt dejected now. He dropped his arms and frowned, defeated once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlockers beware!

The next few days passed by uneventfully. John hadn’t called Sherlock about any new cases, but Sherlock’s mind was beginning to wander. He decided to call around to see John and tell him about the progress he’d made. Why would he need to call John beforehand? For all Sherlock knew, he was walking into his old love nest of 221B Baker Street and straight into the arms of his beautiful, loving John. 

Sherlock should’ve called beforehand. 

This was much to the embarrassment of not just Sherlock, but John and his apparent rendezvous with a by all accounts scrawny male counterpart. Sherlock stood, one hand still resting on the door to the sitting room in their flat. His mouth was wide, unable to think of anything smart to say for the first time in his life.

“Oh god, Sherlock. I’m so sorry,” John fought under the weight of the man straddling his lap, on top of Sherlock’s favourite armchair. 

Sherlock’s eyes turned from shock to sadness in a matter of seconds. It was as clear to Sherlock as much as John was standing in front of him. John had been romantically seeing someone else while Sherlock had been away. Sherlock could already feel his heart closing over, a distant instinctive reaction reserved for when he thought he had no purpose for a heart, apart from sustaining his life’s work. Perhaps Mycroft was right after all: love is a much more vicious motivator. 

“Please Sherlock, let me explain.”

“No John, I’ve got enough explanation from you already.”

“But Sherlock, you don’t understand.” John was beginning to whine in his voice.

“I understand perfectly, John!” Sherlock barked now, anger taking over him, “You are a man, by scientific definition anyway. Now I know I may not be as well versed in romance as you Doctor Watson, but I do believe you experienced periods of loneliness while I was away. Now that I think about it, it seems stupid to have thought you would be so patient for a virgin like me. So, I seemed to have forgotten to factor one simple part into our equation. You are a man, John. Not a very nice one now, but nonetheless. And men have needs, don’t they? You obviously seemed unhappy with our little live-in arrangement so you thought you’d get yourself a plaything. Tell me boy, are you a consulting detective?!” Sherlock spat the question out, as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. He waited for an answer that he knew wouldn’t come.

“I, er…” the small, red-headed male stammered at the onslaught fired at him from Sherlock. 

“Sherlock please, for the love of God, calm down!”

“I think you and I are both past that now, John. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Now it was John’s turn to be speechless.

“I want you and your things out of this flat by dinnertime.” When Sherlock said ‘things’ he looked directly at the still unknown character that was the replacement for himself. “You know how I can get an upset stomach easily.” Sherlock adjusted his coat collar and scarf and blew out the door without another word.

During the argument John had managed to make it onto his feet. John watched the space where Sherlock had last stood. One hand on his hip, the other grabbing a tuft of his silvery blonde hair. He let out a loud breath of air he’d been holding in and turning to the man behind him, he winced while saying “Well, fuck!”


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock’s coat billowed around him as he raced to catch a taxi to Julia’s apartment. He dearly hoped she was in, as he couldn’t handle being alone at a time like this. Thankfully Julia answered the buzzer at her door, not that Sherlock having rung it at least ten times had anything to do with it.

“What is it Sherlock, what’s wrong?” Julia sounded alarmed as she answered the door in sweat pants and a racer back top that accentuated her pert breasts.

“I need to speak to you,” Sherlock looked cautiously around himself in the stairwell, “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Julia opened the door wide and let Sherlock in. She ruffled her dark brown hair and closed the door quickly behind her.

She turned and found Sherlock standing in the middle of her living room, looking around, unsure where to sit.

“Make yourself at home honey.” Julia spread her arms wide motioning to the airy, but comfortable space. Sherlock’s nerves were shattered, so he chose the closest chair and slumped down into it. “Tea?” Julia asked, knowing the answer already.

“Please,” Sherlock replied exasperated. He was grateful Julia had retained some of the mother countries' culture.

“You’re kidding me?!” Julia exclaimed as Sherlock delivered the news about John.

“Julia…” Sherlock started to correct her with an ‘I never kid remark,’ but Julia already picked up on her mistake.

“I know I know, but seriously? Fucking hell, that’s rough,”

“Quite so, I’m afraid,” Sherlock lifted his cup of hot tea and thoughtfully took a small sip.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I thought I would finish this cup of tea, thank you for your time and return to my empty flat.”

“No silly, what are you going to do about John?”

“Oh. I, umm…I don’t know,” Sherlock’s thoughts stuttered to a stop. He took another sip of tea quietly.

“Well, do you still love John?”

“Of course I do,”

“Well, what are you going to do to get him back then?”

“I don’t follow,”

“Do you want to know what I think, hun? I think you and I continue as we were and once we’re done you meet up with John and knock him out of the park with your newfound skills. What do you think?”

“I guess that could work, but I still need an assistant for my pressing cases…” Sherlock thought out loud.

“How about me?” Julia offered.

“What?”

“I can be your assistant. Help you solve crimes and stuff, admittedly I’m not a doctor, but I’m keen. ‘The Yank’ and ‘the Pom’ ridding London’s streets of crime.” Julia said in a dramatic voice. Julia giggled at the joke, but then looked solemnly at Sherlock. “What do you say?” 

Sherlock’s face stretched wide into a smile, “I would like that very much, Miss Julia.”

Julia nodded, but swore she could see a small glint in Sherlock’s eyes, as if they were silently watering.  
“Excellent,” Julia broke the warm stillness between them, “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“That is a most welcome suggestion,” Sherlock accepted.

“All right. Well, if you’d like to freshen up the bathroom is just down the hall. There’s a coat rack by the door for your things.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock once again gave Julia a courteous smile.

*

Dinner was a cheerful affair. Sherlock’s appetite was deliciously filled with lasagne and crème brulee for dessert. This was well received by Sherlock as he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten something. They talked for hours, Julia on client's embarrassing requests at the strip club and Sherlock about some of his most interesting cases. It wasn’t until they realised it was almost midnight that the conversation slowed and Sherlock thanked Julia for her patience. She offered the couch for Sherlock to sleep on overnight, but he politely refused.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning for another lesson then,” Julia confirmed.

“I can hardly wait,” Sherlock did sound rather excited, “Just as long as it’s nothing like that cross-dressing.”

“I thought you said you enjoyed it,” Julia protested.

“I did enjoy it, that’s the problem. And hardly very practical for our climate here.”

“I understand. Your secret is safe with me,”

“Thank you, much obligued. Good night, Julia,”

“No problem partner. Good night,” Julia smiled and with that closed the front door behind Sherlock’s dark figure once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sherlock returned to Julia’s apartment. His ego was still damaged and he hadn’t slept well last night.  
Julia greeted him warmly at the door and let him in, walking ahead of him into the kitchen. She called out of the kitchen to Sherlock who was busy hanging his coat and scarf up on the coat rack inside the door.

“Have you eaten today?” Julia teased Sherlock mildly.

He smelt a familiar odour and heard something sizzling in Julia’s kitchen. “No, I haven’t,” Sherlock answered as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

“Well, you’re in luck. I made you breakfast,” Julia sat down a plate piled full of large steaming sausages next to a deep cornucopia-like bowl full to the brim with many kinds of fruit, but in particular there was an abundance of bananas. A toaster popped in the background.

“I see. You have been very busy this morning granted, but in our country we usually have bacon, beans…”

“I know, I know. Your breakfasts are a heart attack waiting to happen, but we can’t really talk can we?” Julia gave a small laugh at both of their breakfast upbringings.

Sherlock followed with a deep resonant chuckle of his own. “So what are we doing today?”

“Cunnilingus,” Julia replied, without flinching a muscle.

“Oh,” Sherlock sounded intrigued.

“Well technically it’s fellatio for boys like yourself,” Julia’s eyes wandered down to Sherlock’s groin and put her hands on her hips, sighing. Her green eyes darted up to Sherlock’s, “Shall we begin?”

“Lead the way,” Sherlock consented.

“Okay…” Julia picked up a banana and started her instruction.

The next hour went by quickly. Sherlock was utterly dumbfounded by the intricacies of this thing called a ‘blow job.’ There was so much to learn, but Julia was a good teacher. She used bananas sheathed in condoms to practice alternating breathing with sucking and the warm sausages were used for Sherlock to try different actions with his tongue. To be honest, the whole exercise was quite arousing indeed.

“I think you’re getting the hang of this,” Julia sounded encouraging. “Has John ever ‘gone down on you’ before?”

Sherlock looked up from the sausage he was concentrating on licking. “John do this on me? No, never,”

“Really?” Julia sounded shocked. “Well that’s a shame. I mean, granted it’s not for everyone, but how will you know until you give it a try?”

“Quite, right,” Sherlock now looked downcast and placed his sausage back down onto his plate.

“Y’know,” Julia started warily, “If you wanted, I could always show you what you’ve been missing out on?...That is only if you want to,”

Sherlock blinked at Julia, in disbelief of what she had asked. “But would you mind?”

Julia was taken aback by this comment. Never had any of her clients let alone anyone she’d met asked her if she minded doing something for them. It was always demand, tell and take in her experience of the world.  
“Thank you, Sherlock. No, I would not mind at all,” Julia smiled appreciatively at him. “So...”

“Right, ok,” Sherlock wiped his hands on a napkin and started to unzip his trousers, his underwear already bulging in anticipation. Sherlock went to unleash his penis from its trappings, but a smaller hand laid over the top of his own. It was Julia.

“Let me…”

“Oh ok,” Sherlock removed his hand.

*

The last thing Sherlock remembered was a hot, wet feeling overcoming him. He had instinctively closed his eyes in indulgence. Julia’s tongue teasing him, tugging at the edges of his very being. He could feel a pressure building in the pit of his stomach as Julia moved about him, sucking hard and grazing her teeth ever-so-gently up his shaft. It wasn’t long until he gave into a pleasurable sigh when he orgasmed. Sherlock’s mind slowly drifted back to earth once more. On re-entry he heard a faint slurping sound and the wonderful feeling slowly receded.  
“Thank you,” Sherlock said, breathlessly.

Julia nodded, silently getting to her feet, wiping her mouth although clean. “I’m sorry, I forgot I need to do something now.”

“What?” Sherlock was confused still.

“I have an appointment I can’t cancel, you need to go now,” Julia pressed, pulling up Sherlock’s underwear and trousers.

“Okay then. Well, see you tomorrow?” Sherlock tried his best to hide his resignation of the situation. He pulled his belt together and walked to the door, grabbing his coat and scarf as he went.

“Sure,” Julia walked him to the door slowly, lost in thought.

“It’s our last less-“ Sherlock jovially tried to remind her.

“Yep, I know. Goodbye, Sherlock.”

Sherlock walked out the door, turning to say farewell, but Julia had already closed the door behind him. Was it something he had done? He slowly trudged down the stairs to the street below.

On the other side of the door Julia stood, hand still on the door knob. She blinked slowly and sighed unhappily, whispering “I’m sorry, Sherlock.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock pressed Julia’s buzzer only once and her door was slowly opened. Julia stood awkwardly in the open door way, she was dressed in black leather thigh-high boots and a leather corset and panties set trimmed with metal chaining.

“Hey,” Julia said quietly, tucking a long strand of her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear and staring at the floor.

“Hello,” Sherlock replied, looking left to right, away from her stunningly bedecked body. He could feel the arousal building in his trousers. She really was a beautiful female, one of the most beautiful he had observed. He wondered what her skin smelt like and if she liked the violin. He stopped his thoughts immediately then. Why was he thinking of Julia in this way? John was the man for him! As he walked through the door, Sherlock found it hard to read the mood in the room, it was a mix of fear and a tension he really couldn’t describe. He quickly removed his things and turning to face Julia who was stood behind him, he rubbed his hands together and gave a welcoming smile. “So! What’s today’s lesson then?” Sherlock tried his best to look interested, hoping to cheer up his teacher.

“BDSM. You heard of it?” Julia’s words were measured; she wanted to get this day over with so she could return to her normal life. Their previous encounter had stirred something deep within Julia. A passionate urge to chase something no matter the cost, far deeper thoughts than any of her strip club friends have ever come to realise. And this awakening to these feelings had surfaced since meeting Sherlock. She had developed a warmth towards him, but had almost lost control of her carefully constructed barriers before Sherlock departed. Was this something more than lust?

“Riding crops,” Sherlock replied cheerily, “I have one at home, but I have had the opportunity to use it on a corpse to judge the bruising…”

“Okay, yes Sherlock. That’s right.” Julia hushed Sherlock’s excited prattling. “Please take off your suit jacket.”

Sherlock silently obeyed Julia’s commands and placed his jacket over a nearby chair. While he was doing this Julia moved to the kitchen table and picked up a business tie she had laid out earlier. Sherlock followed her into the kitchen and waited further instruction.

“Now, I want you to tie my hands,” Julia placed her wrists together, fists clenched, one hand holding out the tie to Sherlock.

“Okay…” Sherlock inquisitively tied Julia’s hands in a secure knot.

“Now, tie me to the table leg.” Julia ordered again.

“What?” Sherlock sounded cautious.

“Just-“ Julia clenched her teeth together, finding it harder and harder to keep calm around Sherlock, “It’ll stop me from falling.”

“Oh, okay,” Sherlock followed suit again, tying Julia face down to a sturdy table leg on the large wooden dining table.

“Now, take off your belt and whip me with it,”

“What?!” Sherlock voice rose, alarmed at what he was being asked to do.

“Yes, your belt please. Use it to whip me,” Julia restated.

“But why?” Sherlock was perplexed.

“Because that’s part of the lesson,”

“But what if I hurt you?” Sherlock was getting worried now, he felt sick in the pit of his stomach.

“You won’t, it’ll be fine. Just hit me!”

“NO! I refuse to hit a woman! And I refuse to hit a woman as kind as you!” Sherlock sucked in a breath at his words. What had he said? “I have to go, now,” Sherlock rushed out. He bent down to undo Julia’s bindings from the table, “I’m sorry Julia”.

“Yeah, sure! Go on, runaway you coward! I don’t need you here!” Julia was furious. Why won’t he do as I say? She was able to get up, but she was preoccupied in undoing the knot around her wrist. She followed Sherlock into the entranceway, “Go! Run back to your little John! See if I care!”

Sherlock reefed on his suit jacket and coat, he paused as he placed his hand on the doorknob “I’m sorry Julia, I just couldn’t bring myself to do that to you…” And with a wisp of his dark coat he burst out the front door and down the stairwell, the front door slowly creaking shut, leaving Julia stood still inside, mouth gaping. Her eyes began to water which then turned to tears, mixing with her mascara, running down her face blotting it with trails of the ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Passenger's song "Let Her Go" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUaqwwq8PXo).


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed without a case for Sherlock. He was beginning to wonder if the whole of London knew about his relationship issues,  but didn't think Julia was capable of stooping to that level.   
He had arranged to meet John for a meal at Angelo's Restaurant that night, hoping that he would be flooded with anticipation for the event soon, but the feeling never came. Sherlock felt that something was missing in him, an emptiness that couldn't even be solved as a 'three patch problem'. Sherlock had on his freshly laundered and ironed purple shirt with his black suit pants and jacket. The time was drawing closer to meet John, so Sherlock half-heartedly pulled on his long, wool overcoat and navy scarf. Perhaps his lack of nutrients had clouded his thoughts on the excitement surrounding tonight? 

The small, alarmingly cheerful bell of the restaurant clinged as Sherlock moved through it's familiar entrance. He could see Angelo was busy with other customers at the back of the restaurant, but that didn't stop the once convicted criminal restaurant owner to gesture welcomingly to the consulting detective. Sherlock spied a comfortable table near the front windows of the restaurant, he briskly walked over and claimed it as his and John's table for the night.  He shelled his overcoat and scarf laying them on the bay window seat next to him. Looking at his watch he noticed that he was five minutes early. No matter. Sherlock settled into his seat and waited eagerly. 

It was reaching thirty minutes into their meeting, that John finally arrived. Sherlock wondered what he had been doing that had made him arrive so late. He knew this man was used to army protocols and had never been late for anything before. The weather outside turned into a typical London night, rain drizzling down, covering the streets and people with a glistening, but cool sheen of water.

"Hey," John greeted Sherlock rather casually, looking around at the other tables in the restaurant than at the person he was speaking to.

"Hi..." Sherlock returned the casual greeting, with a slightly insulted look on his face. He had expected a much warmer greeting than that. But maybe John was just nervous to see him again. "You've been well?" Sherlock enquired, shoving the disappointment out of his mind. He tried his best to seem enthusiastic.

"Yeah, yeah. Good. You?" John fobbed off the question. Sherlock noticed that John didn't bother to remove his dampened overcoat when taking his seat across the table from himself.

"I...am well," Sherlock answered, slightly lying. He hadn't been asked about his health before.

"Good, good..." John replied again. "So what did you want to speak to me about?" he was utterly clueless.

"I, um..." Sherlock reached around inside his head for the correct words used in this particular social situation. "I finished working with Julia," he managed, deciding not to tell him about the mood in which he left Julia's apartment.

"Oh, well that's great news," John congratulated him, absentmindedly. It appeared that John did not feel comfortable in his surroundings and that he had a need to be somewhere else at this present time.

"Yeah," Sherlock consented, excitement filling his voice now. "So you can move into Baker Street again, how does that sound?"

"Oh! Um...Sherlock, look. I was hoping to avoid this conversation, but seeing as you mentioned it..."

"What is it, John? What's wrong?" Sherlock was a little concerned now.

"Listen Sherlock...since last seeing you, I have...been seeing someone else,"

"That's all right, John. I am sure with your relationship experience you know what to do in a situation like this," Sherlock smiled cheekily, none the wiser.

"But Sherlock, that's the thing, see. I don't want to break it off with him,"

"I don't understand, we were together," Sherlock's mind was confused, unable to make sense of the information he was given. Maybe there was something he missed in his lessons with Julia?

"That is true Sherlock, but after what happened back at the flat with you. I assumed we were finished,"

"What, but...why?" Sentiment was getting the better of Sherlock now.

"We have grown apart Sherlock. I have moved on with my life," However John said the words they sounded cruel, but it was the honest truth. He thought his next sentence might be an insult to Sherlock's intelligence, but he had to make himself clear. "Sherlock, I won't be coming back to Baker Street again..."

"Wha-?" Sherlock choked out his response and it faded into silence. He was not wanting to believe his ears.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I have to go now..." John rose, almost without a sound from his chair and quickly made his way to the door to the restaurant, without glancing back once.


End file.
